Hold Me Tight
by Min Zucker
Summary: Yoongi tidak pernah tahu ternyata kabur dari rumah untuk kerja part-time saja bisa membuat hidupnya jadi begitu rumit. Bahkan membawa masa lalu yang membuatnya menangis datang kembali. Ia harus memilih, masa lalu atau kisah baru yang dimulainya dari kerja part-time. Mana yang akan Yoongi pilih? MinYoon/YoonMin fanfiction, slight!TaeGi. uke!Yoongi. DLDR.


_copyright © crownacre, 2016_

 **HOLD ME TIGHT**

 _ **Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung**_

romance, hurt/comfort, lil-bit angst, friendship  
T Rated / Oneshoot

Yoongi berjalan mengendap-endap, matanya mengedar dengan waspada untuk memastikan dirinya dalam posisi aman daripada harus terkena masalah. Ia tersenyum lega saat mengetahui tidak ada orang di atap, jadi ia menalikan lebih baik lagi sepatunya dan menarik lebih tinggi kaos kakinya. Menggumam pelan tentang harus membeli kaos kaki baru yang lebih nyaman dan kemudian memutuskan untuk turun lewat tangga.

"Bibi Min!" Suara seseorang membuat Yoongi yang baru saja bersiap turun itu mendongak, menatap nyalang pada suara orang yang memanggil ibunya dan mendengus keras saat menemukan senyuman bodoh Park Jimin di atap rumah sebelahnya.

"Diamlah!" Yoongi berbisik keras, membuat suaranya terdengar tajam tapi berada pada posisi aman. Ia mengerut tidak suka pada sosok berambut hitam di sana. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh bekerja _part–time_?" Lanjutnya masih dengan bisikan keras.

Orang yang di seberang rumah terkekeh, ia terlihat berpikir dan kemudian tersenyum lebar saat menemukan ide menyenangkan dalam otaknya. "Tentu boleh," yang di seberang tersenyum riang. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Kau ingin mati?!" Suara Yoongi terdengar seperti teriakan mengancam, namun masih dalam posisi terkontrol karena tidak mau menghasilkan masalah untuk dirinya. " _Shireo_!"

" _Geurae_ ," orang itu tersenyum lebih riang bercampur jenaka sekarang. Matanya menghilang dengan ekspresi senangnya. Ia menarik napas bersiap berteriak, "Bibi—"

"Yak!" Yoongi memekik tertahan, tangannya ia letakkan di antara bibirnya juga memberi ekspresi memohon pada yang di seberang. Ia melirik jam di tangannya yang kemudian menatap orang itu sengit. "Baiklah, apa syaratnya?"

"Begitu _dong_ ," orang itu kali ini tersenyum lebih _tulus_ daripada sebelumnya. "Seonam High School pukul empat sore, _deal_?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Orang itu kembali tertawa, ia melirik jam di tangannya kemudian menatap Yoongi. "Kau tidak paham? Perlu aku jelaskan dan kau terlambat?"

"Aish, iya aku mengerti!" Yoongi memekik kesal dan kemudian turun dari tangganya. Yang masih berada di atap seberang melambai sambil menggoda sosok Yoongi yang sekarang sudah berlari menghilang ditelan tikungan.

Yoongi melangkah malas, ia berdiri di depan sekolah milik Park–sialan–Jimin yang juga tetangganya. Menggerutu dalam hati dan merutuki nasibnya yang harus bertemu sosok menyebalkan itu di atap hingga membuatnya terpaksa berada di depan sebuah sekolah dengan tulisan besar-besar, Seonam.

Ia melipat tangannya di dada sambil mengunyah permen karetnya, masih sibuk memaki dalam hati dan sesekali mencebik tiap kepalanya melongok ke dalam namun tidak juga mendapatkan sosok menyebalkan yang menjadi alasannya berada di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Di mana orang sialan itu?"

Satu tepukan mendarat di bahu Yoongi. Ia dengan mata malas menoleh, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja itu orang menyebalkan dan ia siap menghadiahi pukulan keras di wajahnya jika memang itu dia.

Sialnya itu bukan Park Jimin.

"Siapa kau?" Suara tidak suka terdengar dari laki-laki berambut berantakan dengan pakaian berandal. Ia menatap sosok Yoongi dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan menilai. "Ini bukan wilayahmu."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "ini jalanan umum, 'kan?" Jawabnya santai dan kemudian kembali melongok mungkin saja ada Jimin sialan yang tidak segera datang dan membuatnya berada dalam posisi menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Kau harusnya tahu akibatnya menjawab seperti itu padaku," ujar orang itu dan kemudian menarik kasar bahu Yoongi setelah itu mendaratkan satu pukulan di wajah putih itu mentah-mentah.

Tentu saja Yoongi terkejut, ia terhuyung ke belakang dengan rahang bawah yang ngilu dan memegang bagian yang sakit itu. Ia menatap kesal laki-laki berwajah berandal, setelah itu ia membuang permen karetnya dan mengepalkan tangannya yang lain. Ia melangkah cepat dan mengayunkan satu pukulan pada laki-laki di hadapannya hingga membuat orang itu tersungkur jatuh. Pukulan kuat hasil dari latihan bela diri yang keras oleh ayahnya. "Aku tidak berniat menganggumu, jadi jangan mengangguku!" Ujarnya kasar sambil menuding wajah itu kesal.

Dua orang di belakang orang tadi membantu yang tersungkur berdiri, mereka kemudian mendekati sosok Yoongi lalu menarik kasar kerah kemejanya. Ia terangkat dan lehernya tercekik, napasnya tertahan di antara tenggorokan hingga tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Tangannya memukuli lengan yang mengangkatnya dan kakinya berusaha berontak. Ia terbatuk karena napasnya yang menarik sedikit air liur masuk ke tenggorokan.

"Turunkan dia," suara seseorang muncul dari samping mereka yang tengah berniat menghajar Yoongi. Itu jimin, dengan tas yang dibawa asal dan gitar dalam gendongannya. Matanya memberi tatapan intimidasi hingga membuat orang yang mengangkat tubuh Yoongi menurunkannya takut-takut. "Menggelikan. Melarang orang luar sekolah datang ke sini? Di mana otak kalian sebenarnya?" Ia bertanya sarkastis dan membuat Yoongi yang kini sudah berada di sebelah Jimin memberi tatapan mengejek.

"Dia mengabaikanku," ujar yang sepertinya menjadi ketua diantara tiga orang itu.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Harusnya ia bersikap lebih sop—"

"Apa kau pikir kau cukup sopan dengan mengatakan padanya ini bukan wilayahnya?" Kembali Jimin memberi pertanyaan sarkastis, ia lalu merangkul leher Yoongi dan menyeretnya menjauh. Ia menoleh sebentar untuk berbicara, "Dia milikku, jangan mengusiknya lagi kalau dia datang."

"Jimin-ah, Jimin-ah," Yoongi mengikuti langkah lebar Jimin kewalahan, ia tidak terbiasa berjalan secepat itu dan jadi kakinya sedikit pegal untuk menyetarakan langkah dengan orang di depannya. Saat ia sampai beberapa langkah di depan Jimin, tangannya ia buka lebar bermaksud menghalangi langkah yang menggendong gitar. "Aku mau bertanya."

Ia menatap Yoongi gemas dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa mereka takut padamu?" Tentu saja ia penasaran, berpikir bahwa Jimin tidak sebesar tiga orang tadi namun bisa membuat mereka mengkerut setelah melihat dirinya berdiri santai padahal dari auranya pun ia tidak memberi sesuatu yang mengancam.

Jimin terkekeh, ia mengacak poni tipis Yoongi dan kemudian menggumamkan kata _hm_ beberapa lama seolah tengah berpikir. Ia lalu melangkah dan merangkul tubuh kurus Yoongi untuk melanjutkan perlajanan. "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

"Yak! Katakan saja!" Yoongi berontak dalam rangkulan, ia menggerutu karena orang di sampingnya begitu pelit hanya tentang hal itu.

Suara tawa Jimin kali ini lebih keras, ia menahan tangan kurus Yoongi dan menggenggamnya erta. Menghentikan langkah sebentar untuk menatap wajah manis di hadapannya. "Kau tertarik padaku, ya?"

"Enak saja!" Kali ini Yoongi menyerah berontak, ia hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Kau tahu kan seleraku tinggi—"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya selera dengan mereka takut padamu."

Lagi-lagi Jimin tertawa, ia kemudian melepas tangan Yoongi dan menariknya pelan untuk berjalan menuju tujuan mereka. "Kau lucu sekali. Tapi seleraku terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar menatapmu."

Yoongi mencebik. "Terserah kau!"

Saat langkah mereka berakhir di depan tempat band Jimin berlatih, Yoongi mendongak. Ia membaca tulisan cukup besar di atas sana dan menemukan nama Bulletproof Band berada di dinding dan di bawahnya ada tangga menuju ke bawah. "Bulletproof, nama bandmu?" Yoongi tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian memukul ringan lengan Jimin. "Sudah ya, tugasku sampai di sini. Aku pulang dulu, Jimin-ah!"

"Kau pulang?" Jimin bertanya dengan kening berkerut. Ia menahan tangan Yoongi dan kemudian menariknya pelan untuk ikut turun ke bawah. "Dengarkan aku bernyanyi dulu, ya!"

Yoongi tentu saja mengalah, tidak bisa ia berontak karena tadi ia sudah tahu seberapa kuatnya Jimin. Ia mengikuti langkah Jimin yang memang sedikit lebih cepat dan mencoba menyesuaikan kakinya agar tidak tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Ini tempatku berlatih, keren 'kan?" Suara bangga jelas ada di sana. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Yoongi dan kemudian melangkah menuju posisinya, di belakang mic dengan satu gitar menggantung di lehernya. Ia tersenyum sedikit sombong pada Yoongi dan kemudian membunyikan sedikit gitarnya. "Kau bisa duduk di sana kalau kau mau menontonku," ia menunjuk satu sofa berwarna putih yang tengah di duduki seseorang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Yoongi bertanya ragu, ia merasa tidak enak juga pada orang-orang di belakang Jimin berdiri. Ia menggaruk tengkuk gugup dan kemudian melangkah ragu-ragu untuk menuruni tiga tangga terakhir.

"Taehyung, ayo latihan!"

Yoongi sempat memasang ekspresi terkejut, ia mendongak untuk menatap sosok yang bernama Taehyung dan ternyata tengah duduk di sofa yang tadi ditunjuk Jimin. Ia menahan napasnya, langkahnya yang sudah mengurangi satu anak tangga kini berhenti dan bibirnya ia gigit. Orang yang di sofa pun mendongak, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi.

"Jimin," ia segera memutus pandangannya yang saling bertaut dengan sosok bernama Taehyung. "Aku pulang saja," satu bungkukkan ia berikan pada orang di belakang mic. "Maaf, sampai jumpa besok." Dan kemudian sosok itu berlari tergesa ke luar dari ruang latihan.

.

"Hai Yoongi," suara berat seseorang di bangku kedai pinggir jalan membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecut, ia menatap orang yang menyapanya dengan ekspresi sakit.

"Kenapa memanggilku ke sini, Taehyung-ah?"

Yang bernama Taehyung terkekeh kecil, ia meneguk sojunya lalu menatap Yoongi yang berdiri. "Hei, apa kabar hubungan kita?" Tanyanya angkuh, ia mengerling malas kemudian kembali fokus pada botol dan gelasnya. "Aku pikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, nyatanya… haha lucu sekali."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi menatap tidak suka, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak nyaman yang ketara jelas.

Taehyung menggeleng, ia tertawa kecil dengan suara seraknya. "Jangan ganggu Jimin lagi."

"Aku tidak menganggunya."

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun hubungan kalian, tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati untuk tidak menyakiti Jimin atau kau akan—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara begitu tapi membiarkan orang yang kau kenal lebih dari sepuluh tahun dihajar teman berandalmu?" Nada suara Yoongi meninggi, matanya menatap nyalang bercampur kesal pada Taehyung yang bahkan tidak menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Intinya," Taehyung mendongak, menatap mata sipit dan sendu Yoongi yang kini sedikit lebih lebar daripada biasanya. "Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi, aku muak." Sosok Taehyung pun berlalu, meninggalkan Yoongi yang sebelumnya dengan sengaja menyenggol kasar bahu itu saat melewatinya.

Yoongi melangkah gontai, wajahnya menunduk menatapi langkahnya dan juga jalanan yang basah karena hujan. Tubuhnya sekarang terguyur air dan tidak menyisakan sedikitpun bagian tubuh yang kering. Ia menghela napas, teringat kembali apa yang Taehyung katakan tadi di kedai setelah repot-repot mengiriminya pesan meminta datang ke sana. Hanya untuk itu? Hanya untuk mengancam? Tidak, Yoongi tahu Taehyung tidak sejahat itu. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal sekonyol itu meski pada orang yang ia benci sekalipun.

Saat ia sibuk menatapi jalanan, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti karena menemukan kaki lain berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Ia mendongak, berpikir mungkin saja itu Taehyung yang akan mengatakan dirinya bercanda dan tersenyum secerah dulu saat masih berteman baik. Tapi yang ia temui adalah Jimin, sosok yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sekitar seminggu lamanya. Ia tersenyum bodoh di bawah payungnya dan kemudian menarik tubuh Yoongi untuk berteduh di bawah payung yang sama.

"Kau khawatir aku basah kuyup?" Yoongi bergurau, suaranya terdengar sedih tapi ia mencoba tertawa lepas setelah mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau gila?" Jimin tertawa kecil, tangannya menyentil kening Yoongi yang kini terlapisi poni basah. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa kecil, "aku tidak tahu ada Yoongi yang galau dibalik Yoongi yang galak."

"Begitukah?" Yoongi tertawa setelah Jimin. "Omong-omong… bagaimana latihanmu tadi?"

"Latihan?" Jimin membeo, ia menatap Yoongi bingung yang kemudian mendapat anggukan tenang sebagai jawaban. "Matamu terlihat sedih saat kau berlari keluar, aku pikir kau menangis. Apa kau tidak akan kembali sedih setelah membicarakan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku sedih? Aku tidak mungkin menangis lagipula."

"Bohong."

"Hanya jika aku melihat kecoak terbang di hadapanku, baru aku menangis keras," ujat Yoongi mantap sambil tertawa setelah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu menangis?"

"Aku akan memukulmu habis seperti aku melihat kecoak sialan itu."

"Wow, aku takut," Jimin berpura-pura bergidik.

Yoongi tertawa kembali setelah melihat ekspresi lucu Jimin. "Kau mana bisa buatku menangis."

"Kita lihat saja kalau aku bisa."

Langkah mereka terhenti setelah sampai di depan rumah Yoongi. Jimin meraih lengan Yoongi dan kemudian memindahtangankan payung di tangannya untuk berada di tangan kurus Yoongi. Ia melangkah mudur dan melambaikan tangan beberapa saat yang kemudian berlari menjauh menuju rumahnya. "Sampai bertemu besok di depan sekolahku!" Seru Jimin sebelum berbalik tadi.

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu tetangganya.

Begitu tiba hari esok, sekitar pukul empat, Yoongi sudah berdiri di depan sekolah Jimin seperti hari kemarin. Ia menghela napas, berpikir mungkin akan dihadang para berandal lain yang setelah itu menganggunya dan memakinya. Duh, rahangnya bahkan masih sakit karena pemukulan kemarin. Jadi ia berharap tetangga sialannya itu segera keluar dan menyeretnya pergi daripada harus berlama-lama di tempat tidak aman seperti sekarang.

"Oh!" Jimin meloncat riang di hadapan Yoongi dan menunjuk wajah itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian mengacak rambut coklat tua itu. "Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang aku kira. Ayo, ke tempatku latihan!"

Kali ini Yoongi menggenggam erat lengan Jimin, menahan langkah laki-laki itu agar tidak lebih cepat darinya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada bawaan di punggung Jimin. "Biar aku bawakan?" Ia menunjuk tas gitar hitam yang digendong Jimin, menarik pelan cangklongan ta situ agar berpindah tangan padanya.

"Tidak perlu," Jimin membenarkan posisi tas gitarnya, ia meraih kembali tangan Yoongi dan membuat jemari itu berada pada genggaman tangannya. Ia menoleh sebentar pada yang berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum. "Hari ini jangan lari, ya? Lihat aku latihan."

"Tidak bisa," jawaban itu keluar cepat. Yoongi tersenyum merasa bersalah, "sahabatku mengajakku pergi membeli bahan untuk tugas praktek. Aku tidak bisa menolak, dia yang tahu bahan yang diperlukan."

Jimin menghela napas, mengalah. "Baiklah… kapan kau punya waktu kira-kira?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin."

"Aku memohon sekarang."

"Itu bukan memohon," kekehan mengikuti jawaban itu. Tanpa sadar langkah mereka telah sampai di depan tempat latihan Jimin. "Kau bisa masuk sekarang, aku harus pulang."

"Taehyung!" Jimin berseru riang saat melihat sahabatnya berjalan dari arah berlawanan, ia melambai heboh dan kemudian mengjak orang itu melakukan _high five_ kebanggaan mereka berdua setelah berada pada jarak dekat. Jimin melirik sosok Yoongi yang kemudian merangkul Taehyung, "Yoongi, ini Taehyung, _partner–in–crime_ -ku yang super gila. Dan Taehyung, ini Yoongi, dia tetanggaku yang sangat galak."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, ia menatap Yoongi yang terlihat berusaha mengalihkan pandangan ke mana pun asal bukan pada dirinya. "Hei," Taehyung memanggil pelan dengan suara seraknya, membuat Yoongi meliriknya sebentar dan memberi senyuman tipis untuk membalas basa-basi. "Senang mengenalmu, Yoongi."

"Aku juga," jawabnya cepat dan kemudian menunduk.

"Baiklah," Taehyung menepuk pelan bahu Jimin untuk permisi dan kemudian melangkah turun. "Sampai nanti di ruang latihan, Jimin-ah."

Setelah Taehyung pergi, Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku pulang dulu, ya?"

Yang dipamiti mengangguk dan membalas senyuman itu lebih lebar. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai tersandung."

Yoongi pun berlalu, melangkah menyebrangi jalan untuk menuju halte yang membawanya pulang ke rumah lebih cepat meski berjalan kaki pun tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah punggung Yoongi makin mengecil, Jimin pun berjalan masuk ke ruang latihan.

"Oh, Jimin," Taehyung yang terlihat sudah melepas bass di punggungnya tadi dan terlihat berniat untuk ke luar. Ia seperti melongok namun terhalang tubuh Jimin.

"Ada apa?" Jimin bertanya bingung, ia menoleh ke belakangnya dan tidak menemukan apapun.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang," jawab Taehyung cepat, ia pun melangkah melewati Jimin dan berlari setelah selesai dengan tangga.

"Di mana bocah itu?" Gumamnya pelan mencari sosok berseragam yang masih ia ingan bentuknya di trotoar. Saat matanya menemukan sosok itu, ia tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya. Sayangnya orang itu lebih dulu masuk ke bus dan membuatnya harus menghela napas kecewa tidak bisa mendapatkan orang itu.

Yoongi berganti dengan cepat setelah menemukan sosok Jungkook—sahabatnya—sudah duduk dengan ekspresi berlipat di kasurnya. Orang itu memang punya akses bebas ke kamarnya yang diizinka oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Ia sibuk menggerutu melihat Yoongi yang sekarang mencari-cari barang entah apa. "Cepatlah, kau cari apa _sih_?"

"Dompetku," jawabnya cepat, ia membolak-balik bukunya sambil mengingat-ingat di mana ia meletakkan benda penting itu karena tadi di sekolah ia tak membawanya. "Lemarimu, biasanya kau meletakkannya di laci lemari."

" _Maja_!" Pekik riang Yoongi saat mengikuti pernyataan Jungkook dan menemukan dompetnya berada di sana. Ia tersenyum inosen menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya dan kemudian menarik lengan sahabatnya itu. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas dan kemudian melangkah mengikuti tarikan sahabatnya itu. "Dasar bodoh."

Setelah membeli beberapa bahan untuk tugas, mereka berdua ke luar dari toko sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka menenteng barang bawaan mereka masing-masing sambil mengobrol.

 _Bruk._

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi tersandung, ia tersungkur dan wajahnya tergores sedikit jalanan yang keras dan kasar, ditambah barang bawaannya sebagian keluar dari kantong plastik dan berserakan di jalan. Jungkook memekik dan langsung berjongkok untuk sekedar memastikan sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sambil memunguti barang belanjaannya yang berserakan.

"Hai Yoongi, lama tidak melihatmu," seseorang diantara tiga orang dengan pakaian seperti preman itu tersenyum saat Jungkook mendongak dan Yoongi mengabaikan mereka.

Jungkook sudah berniat menghajar orang yang membuat sahabatnya tersandung, tapi tangannya ditahan dengan cepat oleh Yoongi. "Biarkan saja," bisik Yoongi sambil berdiri masih memegang lengan Jungkook agar tidak bertindak aneh-aneh.

Yoongi mendongak, menatap orang di hadapannya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Apa mau kalian?" Ia bertanya sambil menepuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terkena kotoran jalan.

"Seperti teringat masa lalu, 'kan?" Kembali orang itu bersuara, menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis. "Hati-hati, mungkin saja kau akan dikubur hidup-hidup."

"Hey! Apa maksud kalian?" Jungkook memekik tidak suka, ia merangkul erat Yoongi dan memberi tatapan nyalang menantang pada tiga orang di hadapannya. Ia tahu Yoongi tidak mau dirinya menyerang, jadi ia menahan diri untuk tetap tenang dan tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh. "Jangan usik Yoongi, dia bahkan tidak bermain-main dengan kalian!"

Satu yang di belakang tertawa, ia menunjuk wajah kesal Jungkook dan meledeknya. "Yang sepertimu mana bisa melawan kami? Bahkan sahabatmu yang ahli bela diri pun babak belur di tangan kami."

"Kalian mana tahu kenapa dia babak belur, dasar berandalan!"

Yoongi meremas lengan Jungkook, menahan sahabatnya agar tidak menanggapi ucapan orang-orang berotak angin di hadapan mereka. "Kita tidak ada urusan lagi, sudahlah. Ayo Jungkook, kita pergi."

.

"Eoh, kenapa wajahmu?" Suara seorang di belakang drum membuat Yoongi menoleh, ia menemukan sosok berwajah sangar tengah menunjuk wajahnya dengan _drum stick_ di tangannya.

Yoongi mencibir tipis, ia menutupi pipinya yang ditumpuk sebuah plester kecil. "Biasa, laki-laki." Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin dan merangkul lengan kekarnya manja. "Jimin-ah, ayo kita berjalan-jalan!"

Jimin menggumam pelan, ia masih menyesuaikan suara gitarnya sambil memetik senarnya perlahan. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang jelas bergelayutan di lengannya.

"Kita makan _seafood_ bersama, atau mungkin berjalan-jalan ke taman, atau mungkin ke pantai?" Yoongi meracau, matanya melirik sosok Taehyung yang berada di sofa, berpikir orang itu akan bereaksi tapi sialnya tetap diam di tempatnya.

Jimin melirik Yoongi sebentar, menatapnya dan kemudian dengan cepat melepas plester di pipi Yoongi yang sedaritadi menganggu pemandangannya. Ia menemukan luka gores di sana dan langsung memberi tatapan tidak suka. "Beri tahu aku," ujarnya memaksa.

Yoongi menunduk, menyembunyikan luka di wajahnya yang susah susah ia tutupi kini dibuka begitu saja oleh Jimin. "Aku akan ceritakan," ia menggumam tipis lalu mendongak sebentar. "Tapi jangan di sini. Kita jalan-jalan?"

"Tapi aku harus—"

"Pergi saja," orang yang ada di belakang drum itu menggumam, ia melirik sejoli yang sedaritadi terlihat bermesraan seperti tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum tipis setleah Jimin memandangnya, "Bukan masalah, Jimin-ah. Pergi saja, aku pikir kekasihmu sedang sangat suntuk."

Akhirnya Jimin mengalah, ia menggandeng jemari kurus Yoongi dan membawanya ke taman kota yang penuh dengan jajanan menyenangkan sekedar untuk membuat orang di genggaman tangannya tersenyum sambil menuding jajanan yang ia mau. Sayangnya meski sudah habis setengah jalan, orang itu tetap berada dalam pikirannya yang kosong. Ia menunduk dan langkahnya hanya bergantung pada ke mana Jimin membawanya.

"Ada apa?" Jimin akhirnya bertanya, merasa tidak tahan dengan atmosfer canggung diantara mereka. Ia menarik pelan tubuh Yoongi dan membuat sosok itu menatap dirinya. "Beri tahu aku yang membuatmu terbebani, Yoongi."

Sayangnya ia malah menggeleng, bibirnya tersenyum tipis tapi justru membuat luka makin terlihat menyakitkan dari sana. "Aku pikir aku harus berhenti berurusan denganmu, Jimin-ah."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin mengerut, merasa peryataan Yoongi adalah ide yang benar-benar buruk.

"Bukan apa–apa," kekehan lolos dari bibir Yoongi, ia kembali memberi senyuman basa-basi. "Ayo kita duduk, kakiku lelah berjalan terlalu jauh."

Mereka akhirnya mengambil bangku kosong, mendudukkan diri mereka berdua di sana dan kemudian bersandar pada bangku. Yoongi menghela napas dan tersenyum ringan setelah itu.

"Oh iya," Jimin menggumam, ia merogoh kantung celananya dan kemudian menemukan dua buah kalung yang sepasang. Ia mengulurkannya pada Yoongi dan memberinya satu di telapak putih itu lalu menggenggam yang satu lagi. "Kalung… untuk kita."

"Kalung?" Yoongi membeo, ia menatap bandul warna _silver_ yang indah dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jimin. "Pakaikan untukku. Ini tidak benar-benar feminism lagi pula."

"Itu memang untuk laki-laki," sela Jimin sambil merengut tidak suka, ia juga sambil memakaikan kalung untuk Yoongi. "Aku memesannya pada temanku."

" _Cool_ ," gumam Yoongi bermaksud memuji. Ia melihat kalung yang menggantung pada lehernya dan kemudian tersenyum puas. "Ini indah, terima kasih Jimin-ah."

.

"Jungkook-ah!" Yoongi memekik saat mengangkat telepon, merasa lega akhirnya sahabatnya yang membolos dan seharian tidak bisa dihubungi kali ini meneleponnya lebih dulu. "Ke mana saja kau?!"

" _Gedung tua—,"_ suara Jungkook terdengar penuh emosi. _"Aku akan menghajar Taehyung sialan itu!"_

"Tunggu! Apa?!" Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya, ia langsung memasukkan asal barangnya ke dalam tas dan menyampirnya begitu saja ke bahunya. "Jangan lakukan, Jeon Jungkook!" Ia berlari kencang melewati lorong untuk segera ke gedung tua yang ia tahu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

" _Kau tidak mengerti betapa muaknya aku dengan si sialan Taehyung."_

"Aku mengerti jadi henti—" suara sambungan telepon yang terputus membuat Yoongi berteriak frustasi, ia langsung berlari lebih kencang sambil meremas ponselnya kuat-kuat. Ia mencari berdoa dalam hati dan berharap Taehyung tidak sampai kenapa-kenapa. "Jeon Jungkook bodoh!"

Saat kakinya sampai di lantai paling atas setelah melewati anak tangga berlumut tipis, ia mendengar suara pukulan dan erangan seseorang, ditambah makian dari suara yang sangat ia kenal. Matanya mengedar, mencar sosok Jungkook dan menemukan sahabat baiknya itu sudah menghajar habis wajah Taehyung hingga ada beberapa tetes darah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Ia berteriak kencang, langsung berlari menerjang tubuh Jungkook dan membuat diri mereka terjatuh berguling bersamaan. Yoongi mengerang tipis merasakan tubuhnya sakit terbentur lantai dari semen yang kasar dan keras. "Kau gila? Kalau kau ingin membunuhnya, biar aku yang membunuhnya!" Ia berteriak di wajah Jungkook dengan mata nyalang.

Jungkook tertawa mengejek, ia mengusap bagian bawah bibirnya yang ada noda darah karena mendapat serangan balik dari Taehyung tadi. "Kau yang gila, Min Yoongi. Kau membela Taehyung sialan itu? Otakmu kerasukan apa sebenarnya, hah?! Lagipula mana mampu dirimu membunuhnya?!"

Suara rintihan lolos dari bibir Taehyung yang mencoba berdiri, Yoongi dengan perasaan khawatir menghampiri sosok itu dan menolongnya berdiri tegak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kau memedulikan dia?"

Suara sinis Jungkook membuat Yoongi mendesis rendah, sudut matanya melirik sahabatnya itu lalu mendengus kasar. "Pergi, Jungkook-ah."

"Dan membiarkanmu mengurus brengsek itu? Tidak!"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Taehyung mendengus melihat Yoongi yang terlihat begitu serius, tawa kecil mengejek lolos dari bibirnya. "Kau berpura-pura baik, Yoongi-ah?"

"Diam," nada suara Yoongi tidak berubah, tetap rendah dan seperti desisan. "Kau turun dan kita bicara di rumah."

Setelah Jungkook pergi, Yoongi yang daritadi menunduk kini mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung. Mendapati senyuman mengejek, Yoongi pun tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau membunuhku, 'kan?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

Yoongi menggeleng lemah, ia meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya ingin membuatmu pergi dan mati, tapi aku juga sangat takut membuatmu mati."

"Tch, bodoh," nada sinis lolos dari bibir Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau berubah, Taehyung-ah? Bukankah kita bertiga adalah teman baik? Kita pernah—bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama."

"Ya, kita _pernah_ dan itu akan terus menjadi _pernah_." Taehyung menunduk dalam, teringat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lampau yang membuatnya benar-benar sakit dan hancur. Saat semuanya sudah habis dengan cerita gila di otaknya, ia meremas kasar bahu Yoongi. "Kau senang 'kan melakukan ini? Membuat ayahku dipenjara, ibuku gila, dan membiarkan aku terlantar sendirian tanpa orang tua atau apapun. Kau hidup baik-baik saja, tetap tersenyum seperti dirimu yang kuat. Itu sebabnya aku membencimu, Min Yoongi! Aku sangat amat membencimu! Kau menghancurkan keluargaku!"

"Jika kau jadi aku, apa kau akan diam?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung, suaranya rendah namun penuh arti. "Tabrak lari hingga kulit betismu robek empat inci, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menghapal plat nomor kendaraan itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia siapa, aku hanya terluka, Taehyung-ah!"

"Kau selalu menyangkal," tubuh Yoongi di dorong kasar hingga terhuyung ke belakang. "Kau tetap saja menghancurkan keluargaku bagaimanapun itu!"

Taehyung melangkah menjauh dengan tubuh tidak stabil. Yoongi berlari menghampirinya saat tubuh itu hampir terjatuh, tapi tangannya di tempis dengan kasar.

"Jauhi Jimin, aku tidak suka melihat senyumanmu. Kau terlihat menghinaku dengan hal itu."

Yoongi membiarkan Taehyung turun, berpura-pura tidak mengikuti namun menyembunyikan diri agar tidak diketahui sedang diam-diam memperhatikan. Saat sudah berjarak beberapa langkah, suara anak tangga yang dinaiki beramai-ramai membuat Yoongi menahan napas sebentar, ia pikir itu teman Taehyung yang membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur kemarin.

"Kalian kenapa melakukannya?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara beratnya yang terdengat berbahaya.

"Hei," itu suara yang Yoongi kenal sebagai orang yang mengulurkan kaki untuk membuatnya terjatuh. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Taehyung-ah?"

"Jangan lakukan lagi… atau aku membunuh kalian bertiga."

Yoongi menemukan Jungkook berada di bangku dekat gedung tua, ekspresi yang sulit diartikan terpasang apik di wajahnya. "Kook-ah," Yoongi menyapa sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jungkook mendongak, kemudian senyumannya berubah jadi sederhana. "Kau sudah?"

Satu anggukan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, ia lalu meraih tangan Jungkook dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama untuk kembali ke rumah. "Jangan lakukan lagi, bodoh."

"Aku muak dengannya yang selalu seperti itu."

"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya besok."

Gelengan keras dengan penolakan penuh menjawab perintah Yoongi, "mana sudi aku."

"Laki-laki seharusnya bertanggung jawab, 'kan?"

Kali ini Jungkook tertawa, ia menggeleng kembali. "Tidak mau, itu salahnya sendiri."

.

"Sudah aku bilang tidak mau!" Jungkook berteriak penuh penolakan, ia berusaha berontak dari genggaman Yoongi yang entah kenapa jadi begitu kuat.

Saat mereka mengetuk pintu rumah Taehyung, satu usiran dari yang di dalam menjawab ketukan itu. Tapi Yoongi tidak menyerah, ia berseru meminta Taehyung membuka pintu. "Ada yang harus kita selesaikan, setelah itu kita tidak ada urusan lagi."

Taehyung menyerah, ia membiarkan dua orang itu masuk. "Apa?" Ia bertanya kasar sambil menatap malas dua orang di hadapannya.

"Katakan padanya, Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak sudi meminta maaf kalau bukan aku yang salah?"

"Katakan!"

"Hey," suara seseorang dari ambang pintu membuat semua mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sana. Itu Jimin sambil menggendong gitar kesayangannya dengan senyuman sederhana yang menawan. "Katakan apa? Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya penasaran sambil melangkah masuk. Ia menatap wajah Yoongi dan Taehyung bergantian lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kalian ternyata sudah saling mengenal, ya? Jelaskan padaku, Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung mendengus, mengalihkan perhatiannya kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu tahu."

"Oh, kau mencoba menutupi kesalahanmu bocah tengik?!" Suara Jungkook terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasanya, ia bahkan sudah bersiap menyerang sosok Taehyung yang diam dengan angkuh di depannya.

"Tahan dirimu," Jimin mendorong dada Jungkook pelan, ia lalu menatap sosok Jungkook. "Coba kau yang jelaskan. Apapun itu, beri tahu aku yang kau tahu."

"Perlukah?" Satu seringaian mengejek muncul di wajah Jungkook, ia menatap Jimin merendahkan. "Kau jelas tidak ada hubungan apapun di sini."

"Aku sahabat Taehyung, apa masih belum pantas?"

"Wow, bagus!" Jungkook tertawa ringan. "Kau memaksaku? Baiklah, biar aku beri tahu padamu. Dia, Kim Taehyung yang sialan itu, dia pernah menjadi sahabat baik Yoongi juga aku. Kita berteman baik sejak masih sekolah dasar dan tertawa bersama-sama sejak lama. Hingga karena kecelakaan membuat semua berubah. Dia dengan segala egonya membuat Yoongi sekarat—"

"Hentikan!" Yoongi berteriak, ia menampar wajah Jungkook kasar. "Jangan bicara lagi!"

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan, "—kau tahu rasanya dikhianati teman? Aku bahkan yang merawat si bodoh Min Yoongi pun merasakannya! Tapi dia, dengan otak bebalnya, ia justru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak membenci sosok brengsek macam Taehyung sialan itu! Kawan? Si badebah satu itu bahkan tidak tahu apa artinya teman!" Dan setelah itu Jungkook berlalu meninggalkan rumah Taehyung dengan langkah cepat.

Jimin mengerjap, masih belum memproses pernyataan teman Yoongi tadi hingga ia kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Yoongi, kita bicara di luar," ia menarik lengan kurus _kekasihnya_ dan membawanya ke bangku yang ada di dekat rumah Taehyung.

"Maaf, Jimin-ah, tidak seharusnya kau tahu semua itu," Yoongi menggumam sambil menunduk dalam. Ia meremas jemarinya.

Jimin yang berdiri menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu kalau hubungan kalian seburuk itu, aku yang maaf."

"Memang aku yang salah," bisikan kecil dengan kekehan menyedihkan lolos dari bibir Yoongi. "Aku menuntut ayahnya dan membuatnya dipenjara, setelah itu ibunya jadi gila dan harus masuk rumah sakit. Aku yang menghancurkan hidupnya, Jimin-ah," ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka kalung di lehernya. Ia berdiri dan meraih tangan Jimin, meletakkan kalung itu pada telapak hangatnya. "Lupakan saja, Jimin-ah. Dia membutuhkanmu dan satu-satunya cara adalah aku menjauh dari kehidupannya. Kau bagian dari kehidupannya."

"Tidak, Yoon—" terlambat, Yoongi sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jimin di tempatnya yang masih terpaku meremas kalungnya.

"Dasar brengesek," Jimin berbisik dengan suara lemahnya. Wajahnya kini penuh luka lebam dan darah yang mengalir hari hidungnya. Ia terkekeh kecil dengan suara serak. "Kau benar-benar brengesek, Taehyung-ah."

Orang yang terbaring di sebelah Jimin itu tertawa, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu, aku memang brengsek. Terima kasih," ujarnya dengan tulus meski wajahnya sama berantakannya seperti Taehyung. "Aku hanya takut, Jimin-ah."

Jimin duduk dari posisinya, ia melipat lututnya kemudian menepuk bahu Taehyung yang berbaring dan membuat orang itu ikut duduk. "Kau tetap sahabat terbaikku, kau tahu itu 'kan?" Setelah itu ia beranjak, dengan jalan yang sempoyongan karena baru saja menghajar dan dihajar satu sama lain.

Saat tiba di rumah Yoongi, ia duduk di pagar depan rumahnya, menunggu sosok itu untuk kembali. Ia tahu—karena kamar Yoongi yang masih gelap.

"Jimin…," suara lirih seseorang membuat Jimin yang tadi menunduk mendongak. Yoongi berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan bingung. "Sedang apa—oh astaga wajahmu!" Ia langsung berjongkok dan mengelus wajah Jimin yang penuh luka lebam.

Jimin tertawa kecil, ia mengenggam tangan Yoongi. "Hei."

"Kalian saling pukul?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara lebih tinggi dari normalnya, menatap tidak suka sosok di hadapannya. "Kenapa semua orang yang aku kenal akhir-akhir ini sering saling menghajar? Kenapa tidak kalian menghajarku saja ramai-ramai?"

"Kau gila?" Kali ini kekehan dengan ringisan mengiringi ucapan Jimin. "Orang yang melihatmu tentu selalu berpikir ingin melindungimu, bukan menghajarmu."

Yoongi tertawa mendengar candaan Jimin, "hm, aku dan Taehyung…."

"Aku tahu," Jimin menyela, matanya menatap mata sendu Yoongi. "Aku juga tahu dia pasti lelah sekali. Tapi Yoongi, bisakah kau tetap berada di sisiku?"

"Jimin-ah…."

Jimin tersenyum, "bantu aku berdiri?"

Yoongi segera berdiri dan lalu menarik tubuh Jimin agar ikut berdiri, ia mengenggam lengannya yang sempat terhuyung karena mungkin saja pusing setelah dihajar. "Bodoh."

Satu senyuman penuh usaha menghiasi bibir Jimin, ia lalu menangkup pipi Yoongi dan menatap dalam ke matanya. "Matamu tetap saja cantik, aku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi untukmu."

Dan setelah itu air mata menetes dari mata Yoongi, membuat Jimin langsung menarik tubuh kurus Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku masih bisa bernyanyi jika tidak ada Taehyung, bahkan aku sudah bernyanyi sebelum bertemu sosok itu. Tapi tanpamu… aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa aku tidak bisa untuk bernyanyi jika tidak ada kau. Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya?"

.

"Kim Taehyung!" Yoongi berteriak dari lantai bawah, menemukan Taehyung yang duduk di pinggir atap tanpa beban membuatnya panik setengah mati. "Jangan bergerak!" Setelah itu ia langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap.

Yoongi memekik panik berharap Taehyung mau berhenti, hanya saja yang tengah duduk di pinggir atap itu kini jadi berdiri. Sempat ia terhuyung sedikit karena pijakan yang tidak begitu lebar, Yoongi sampai berteriak panik dan melangkah gemetar ke arah Taehyung.

"Jangan mendekat," Taehyung menggumam penuh ancaman, ia melirik sosok Yoongi yang kini beberapa langkah lagi bisa menggapainya. "Kau bahkan tidak peduli padaku. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun, untuk apa tetap bertahan?"

"Kalau kau mencari cara untuk menyiksaku, cari cara lain, bodoh!"

"Ini caraku dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi siksaan untukmu, menyenangkan 'kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng heboh, sekarang ia hampir menangis karena Taehyung yang tetap pada posisinya meski tubuhnya sempat tidak stabil tadi. "Hentikan itu!"

"Ibuku sudah tidak ada harapan, ayahku sudah bertahan lama di rutan, aku bisa apa? Aku tidak memiliki siapapun sekarang."

"Taehyung, maaf," Yoongi mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk meraih sosok Taehyung. "Ini semua salahku, ibumu pasti akan sembuh."

"Kau tidak mengerti rasanya hidup hanya dalam jasad tanpa jiwa. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang di sisiku."

"Tidak Taehyung-ah," Yoongi menggeleng, "aku, ada aku. Aku akan ada di sisimu untuk membuatmu tetap kuat."

Taehyung tertawa mengejek, ia kembali goyah dengan posisi berdirinya, sedikit ceroboh saja ia akan terjatuh.

"Hentikan itu, Taehyung! Pegang tanganku, kita akan pergi bersama, aku akan menjagamu dan aku memercayakan diriku padamu."

Sejenak Taehyung ragu, tapi saat ia menatap mata Yoongi, ia tahu ia bisa percaya. Dengan ragu ia meraih tangan Yoongi dan lalu meloncat turun dari sisi pagar atap yang terbuat dari semen itu. Ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang kini berlutut sambil menangis. "Aku percaya padamu," gumam Taehyung pelan sambil mengelus punggung Yoongi.

"Jimin-ah! Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke pantai," Yoongi menggoyangkan lengan Jimin.

Jimin tertawa lalu mengacak pelan rambut Yoongi, "tidak sekarang, aku ada latihan untuk konser hari Rabu. Bagaimana kalau hari kamis?"

"Hari Kamis masih tiga hari lagi, itu lama!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Jimin membunyikan gitarnya sebentar lalu melirik Yoongi. "Kau ada masalah, hm?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan wajah dibuat-buat sedih, "aku butuh kau untuk menemaniku, mau ya?"

Akhirnya Jimin menghela napas, ia menoleh pada teman satu bandnya, bermaksud meminta izin. Semua mengangguk menyetujui, akhirnya Jimin pun menuruti kemauan Yoongi.

Mereka berjalan-jalan ke tempat hiburan yang biasanya ramai di sore hari. Mereka menemukan beberapa pesulap dan juga penari jalanan yang begitu pintar menggerakkan tubuh. Yoongi tertawa riang, apalagi saat Jimin menirukan gerakan abstrak seseorang di pinggir jalan yang melakukan gerakan hiphop acak-acakan.

"Kau banyak tertawa hari ini," Jimin berkomentar sambil memakan es krimnya. Tangannya yang lain merangkul lengan Yoongi sambil mengelus lengan itu. "Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"

Yoongi tertawa, ia menggeleng pelan. "Masalahku adalah… aku terlalu rindu padamu!"

Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama, Jimin yang gemas mencubit hidung Yoongi. "Dasar anak kecil!"

"Oh, lihat!" Yoongi menunjuk beberapa barang imut yang dijual di pinggir jalan, ia melangkah riang menuju tempat itu sambil menarik lengan Jimin secara paksa. "Telinga kelinci!" Ia memekik lucu sambil menarik telinga warna pink yang menggemaskan, setelah itu ia memakaikannya pada kepala Jimin dan tertawa melihat betapa lucunya Jimin. " _Bunny_ Chim!"

Jimin tertawa, ia lalu mengambil sebuah bando yang berhiaskan mahkota di tengahnya. Ia memakaikannya pada Yoongi dan tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Seorang _prince_ manis dari kerajaan Min. Cocok sekali denganmu."

"Menggelikan!" Yoongi tertawa, ia menoyor kepala Jimin gemas dan melepas mahkota plastik di kepalanya.

Saat langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga dan sebagian matahari sudah tenggelam di makan sisi bumi yang lain, mereka beristirahat pada bangku taman. Yoongi bersandar nyaman pada bahu Jimin dan tersenyum sambil menautkan jari satu sama lain.

"Aku akan terus mengingat hari ini," Yoongi bergumam sambil memejamkan mata, tangannya kini bertaut lebih erat dengan jemari Jimin. "Kau juga, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Ini menyenangkan sekali."

Esoknya, Yoongi menelepon Jungkook dan memberi tahu bahwa ia membolos. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya malas berangkat tapi nyatanya justru bermain ke tempat lain. Ia menuju tempat latihan Jimin lagi, ia ingin berjalan-jalan bersama seperti kemarin dan kali ini di pagi hari.

" _Annyeong_ Jimin-ah!" Yoongi menyapa ceria dengan senyum sumringah. Ia melambai pada orang-orang di belakang Jimin dengan senyuman manis. "Jimin-ah!" Yoongi meloncat kecil untuk mendekatkan diri pada Jimin, ia lalu merangkul lengan Jimin. "Ayo jalan-jalan lagi, hari ini kita cari suasana pagi untuk jalan-jalan kita. Pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Lagi?" Jimin mengerut bingung, ia menatap sosok Yoongi. "Besok aku _perform_ , aku harus berlatih."

"Sampai siang saja Jimin-ah, yaaa?" Ia merajuk, memohon pada sosok di rangkulannya.

Jimin menggeleng, "kita bisa melakukannya setelah _perform_ -ku, 'kan? Aku tidak ada waktu sekarang."

Yoongi masih memohon, menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jimin hingga tubuh itu berguncang pelan bersama dengan gitar di tangannya. Saat gerakan Yoongi terlalu keras, ujung gitar pun menyenggol sesuatu yang ternyata berisi lirik dan nada yang ada di hadapan Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya. "Astaga Min Yoongi, kau ini kenapa? Aku sungguhan tidak ada waktu."

"Aku yang tidak ada waktu, Jimin-ah! Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, lebih baik jangan datang ke ruang latihan."

Mata sipit Yoongi melebar, ia menatap Jimin tidak percaya. "Begitu? _Geurae_! Aku tidak akan ke sini lagi!" Dan Yoongi berlalu begitu saja.

Saat langkahnya yang tergesa menaiki tangga, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menarihnya dan membaca pesan di dalamnya. Itu Taehyung yang mengajaknya berbelanja baju. Senyuman tipis dan helaan napas pelan lolos dari bibir Yoongi, ia lalu segera membalasnya dan berlari mencari taksi karena ternyata hujan.

Saat turun dari taksi, Taehyung segera memayungi tubuh Yoongi, ia merangkul lengan kurus itu erat dan membawanya melangkah menuju toko baju.

"Itu Jungkook!" Yoongi memekik tertahan, ia menarik payung untuk menutupi wajah mereka berdua dan sibuk menggerutu. "Kenapa ia juga membolos?"

"Min Yoongi?" Suara teriakan seseorang membuat Yoongi menahan napas. "Min Yoongi aku tahu itu kau!"

Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menariknya untuk berlari menjauh. Mengabaikan teriakan Jungkook yang penuh makian dan perintah untuk berhenti.

Taehyung tertawa di sela larinya, ia meremas jari Yoongi dan lalu menariknya masuk ke sebuah toko setelah tikungan. "Di sini aman," Taehyung menggumam, ia mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus.

"Ke mana mereka?" Yoongi bisa mendengar teriakan kesal Jungkooj dari luar, jadi ia segera berjongkok dan menarik tubuh Taehyung untuk itu merendah. "Ah si Yoongi itu memang susah diberitahu!"

Taehyung tertawa lagi melihat Jungkook yang akhirnya menyerah, ia mengelus rambut basah Yoongi. "Kau basah… lebih baik kita pulang dan acara membeli baju untuk ibuku kita tunda nanti saja."

Yoongi mengangguk, "baiklah. Maaf membuatmu juga basah. Jungkook memang suka berlebihan."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga temannya, 'kan?"

Saat Yoongi berjalan pulang, ia menemukan Jimin yang tengah bersandar pada pagar rumahnya. Ia menghela napas, berpura-pura tidak melihat sambil berjalan menunduk.

"Yoongi-ah," suara panggilan itu membuat Yoongi mendongak, ia menatap dengan tatapan bertanya pada Jimin.

"Ada apa orang sibuk?" Sindirnya dengan nada sarkastis. Matanya menolak menatap Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas, "ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawaban ketus Yoongi membuat Jimin menghela napas.

Yoongi sudah berniat berjalan masuk sebelum akhirnya Jimin menarik lengannya dan membawa diri Yoongi dalam rengkuhannya, lalu memegang rahang itu dan mencium tepat di bibirnya. Mereka diam, tidak ada pemberontakan dari Yoongi. Hingga akhirnya Jimin melepas tautan mereka, Yoongi berlalu begitu saja untuk masuk ke rumah.

Yoongi terbangun dan menemukan hari Rabu pada kalendernya sebagai hari ini, ia menghela napas. "Malam ini… aku harus menonton Jimin."

Suara telepon mengejutkan Yoongi, nama Taehyung muncul di layarnya dan membuatnya segera meraih ponselnya itu. "Halo?"

" _Hari ini,"_ suara di seberang sana terdengar menimang-timang. _"Malam ini ke rumahku, ya? Aku ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan denganmu."_

"Tapi Taehyung—"

" _Aku menunggumu di rumah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam_ ," dan telepon diputuskan begitu saja.

"—aku harus menonton Jimin," gumam Yoongi sedih.

Ini hari libur, kalender memberi warna merah yang berharga pada tangga di hari Rabu yang cerah. Tidak seperti hari biasanya yang mendung, hari ini semuanya terlihat bersinar dengan baik. Yoongi berguling di kasurnya, memikirkan bagaimana ia nanti mengatakan pada Jimin atau pada Taehyung. Ia harus menonton Jimin, tapi Taehyung memaksanya datang.

"Aku mungkin perlu datang ke dua-duanya. Jimin pasti sangat kecewa kalau aku tidak datang, 'kan?"

Malamnya Yoongi berdandan, menggunakan pakaian terbaik dan tersenyum tipis di depan cermin. "Semangat, Yoongi. Kau menyelamatkan hidup seseorang hari ini, jangan pernah menyesalinya."

Saat langkahnya ia bawa ke sebuah tempat konser kecil di dekat tempatnya tinggal, ia melihat sosok Jimin berada di atas panggung. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu. "Jimin sangat indah," gumamnya pelan. Bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengembang, meski air matanya menetes karena ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengarkan semua lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Jimin yang padahal kata orang itu ia ingin mempersembahkan semua lagu khusus untuknya. "Maaf Jimin, aku harus pergi."

Dengan suara indah Jimin yang makin lama makin pelan, air mata Yoongi tidak lagi terbendung. Ia berjalan sambil terisak menyusuri jalanan kecil menuju rumah Taehyung. Ia terus menggumamkan kata penyemangat seolah membaca mantra yang bisa membuatnya lebih tenang, mengatakan dirinya dan Jimin akan baik-baik saja meski harus berpisah seperti ini.

Saat tiba di rumah Taehyung, Taehyung menyambut mereka dengan senyuman cerah. "Kau lama," gumam Taehyung namun dengan nada candaan. Ia mempersilakan Yoongi duduk dan setelah itu menyalakan lilin yang ia tancapkan di sebuah kue kecil. "Aku ingin mengulangnya dari awal dan membuat perayaan kecil untuk kita."

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "kita akan memulainya dari awal, 'kan? Kalau begitu jangan ungkit masa lalu di antara kita."

Hari-hari berlalu, Yoongi tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Jimin meski mereka bertetangga. Ia menolak naik ke atap dan memilih lewat jalanan depan yang memang jarang bisa melihat Jimin jika dari sana.

Jungkook tahu perubahan aneh pada sahabatnya, ia terus mengomel tentang Yoongi yang bercerita hal konyol berulang kali sampai ia kelimpungan menghitungnya untuk menghentikan Yoongi. "Kau gila!" Pekiknya kesal sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Yoongi," suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari sebelah Jungkook dan Yoongi membuat mereka menoleh. Yoongi menatap orang itu bingung dan mengerut memberi pertanyaan ada–apa lewat matanya. Yoongi tahu orang itu, itu Kim Namjoon yang duduk di belakang drum di band bernama Buletproof milik Jimin. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Jungkook meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah mendapat usiran sopan dari orang bernama Namjoon, menyingkir beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka namun masih memperhatikan.

"Kau mencampakkan Jimin?" Namjoon bertanya, ia menatap penuh intimidasi pada yang lebih muda. "Mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke pantai kemudian membiarkannya berdiri sendiri, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau tipikal yang seperti itu awalnya."

"Kau bisa yang mengencaninya kalau begitu," jawab Yoongi cuek. Ia memberi tatapan tidak suka pada Namjoon. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Baguslah!" Namjoon mendengus, "lusa ia mengadakan konser terakhir. Bulletproof bubar karena Park Jimin mengatakan suaranya hilang. Kau dari dulu memang mengharpakan itu, 'kan?"

"Aku akan bermain gitar untuk konser terakhir Bulletproof Band," Taehyung tersenyum sambil menatap Yoongi. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yoongi membalas senyuman itu, "tentu, lakukan saja."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku ke rumah Jimin, ya? Kau tetangganya 'kan?"

Yoongi menurut saja saat berjalan menuju rumah Jimin meski pikirannya terbang entah ke mana. Ia menghela napas pelan, meremas ujung jarinya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Saat tiba di rumah Jimin, mereka langsung dipersilakan menuju kamar Jimin.

"Aku bawa cola," ujar Taehyung sambil memamerkan kantung belanjaannya yang berisi cola botol besar. "Biar aku ambilkan gelas dulu, ya."

Saat Taehyung turun, Jimin yang menghadap ke jendela menoleh menatap Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum tipis, "kau bahagia sekarang?"

"Jimin-ah…."

"Aku sudah tahu cara untuk melupakanmu," kali ini senyuman Jimin terlihat begitu menyakitkan. "Cara agar kau tidak terluka atau siapapun tidak terluka selain aku."

"Maaf… aku harus berada di sisi Taehyung, dia lelah sekali."

"Bukan masalah. Sebentar lagi waktunya akan tiba, kau harus datang menonton konserku."

Taehyung kembali naik dengan gelas cola dan senyuman khasnya. "Hei, maaf lama."

"Tidak perlu gelas," Jimin terkekeh, "kita langsung ke ruang latihan saja."

.

Hari konser terakhir Bulletproof Band tiba, Jimin sudah berdiri di tengah panggung dengan senyuman sederhana namun membuat banyak gadis di tempat itu berteriak senang. "Hari ini semua yang datang akan menangis."

Suara musik mulai mengalun, setelah itu suara berat seseorang di belakang drum dengan rapnya terdengar begitu dalam. Semua penonton menghayati bagaimana lagu yang kata Jimin hanya akan sekali dinyanyikan Bulletproof Band, semua yang mendengar ikut hanyut dalam kesedihan yang disampaikan lagu itu.

 _ojik neo hanaman boyeo_

 _na ojik neo bakken anboyeo_

 _bwa gongjeonghaji gongpyeonghaji neohante bbaegon da_

 _ijen dan harudo neo eobsineun please_

 _kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me,_

 _can you trust me_

 _kkwak kkeureoanajwo_

 _kkwak jabajwo, nal anajwo_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _jebal jebal jebal kkeureoanajwo_

Suara Jimin yang penuh dengan penghayatan membuat semua yang mendengar bergetar. Yoongi sendiri meremas kuat ujung kemejanya karena melihat mata sipit itu mengunci matanya agar tidak beredar ke arah lain.

 _yeojeonhi neoegeseon bichina_

 _yeojeonhi hyanggi naneun kkot gata_

 _ije nareul midojwo dasi nareul jabajwo_

 _neoreul neuggil su ittge nareul kkeureoanajwo_

 _neo eobsin sumeul swil su eobseo nan_

 _neo eobsin amugeotdo anya nan_

 _dachil mameul yeoreojwo nae simjangeul jeoksyeojwo_

 _neoreul neuggil su ittge nareul kkeureoanajwo_

Suara itu berganti lagi menjadi suara rap dari Namjoon yang ada di belakang drum dan kini sudah berpindah di sebelah Jimin. Suaranya dalam dan penuh emosi, Yoongi menahan napas mendengarkan liriknya dengan seksama, Jimin mengatakan bahwa lagu itu dipersembahkan untuknya dan nyatanya lagunya benar-benar menyakitkan. Yoongi mungkin bisa menangis begitu saja, apalagi mata Jimin yang ada di atas panggung pun sama berkaca-kacanya dengannya.

 _ojik neo hanaman boyeo_

 _na ojik neo bakken anboyeo_

 _bwa gongjeonghaji gongpyeonghaji neohante bbaegon da_

 _ijen dan harudo neo eobsineun please_

 _kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _kkwak kkeureoanajwo_

Tiba-tiba suara Jimin terhenti, ia menunduk dalam. Musik yang awalnya masih berjalan pun ikut berhenti bersama suara Jimin. Sekarang justru isakan yang masuk melalui speaker, menggema pelan di _speaker_ yang tersedia di sekeliling tempat itu.

"Maaf—," Jimin mendongak dengan suara seraknya, pipinya terkena noda air mata yang mengerikan dan membuat semua penonton ikut merasa sakit. "Suaraku… suaraku tidak bisa keluar."

Ia lalu melepas gitarnya, meletakkannya di tempat yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya. Ia melangkah turun, menghampiri sosok Yoongi yang kini menunduk dan bahunya terlihat bergetar.

"Min Yoongi," ia memanggil dengan suara pelan. "Maaf… aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Yoongi mendengung sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Lain kali… jangan mencintaiku lagi," gumamnya lirih tanpa menyembunyikan isakannya.

Jungkook menahan napas, ia menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu hancur untuk kali ini.

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, ia lalu meraih tangan kurus Yoongi yang terasa dingin dan meletakkan kalung yang waktu itu ia berikan pada Yoongi di pantai. "Simpan ini, Park Jimin ingin pergi ke pantai bersama Min Yoongi," ujarnya sambil menangis dan suaranya serak. Ia lalu melangkah pergi, menuju pintu keluar yang ada di belakang sana.

Yoongi berniat mengejar, tapi Taehyung dengan cepat berlari turun untuk menahan tangan Yoongi. "Lepas—," suara Yoongi terdengar seperti desisan, ia mencoba berontak.

Tapi Taehyung menggenggamnya erat, "kau bilang kau mau menjagaku, jadi jangan ke sana."

"Taehyung, hentikan!" Suara Namjoon yang ada di atas panggung membuat Taehyung menoleh dengan sengit. "Kau hanya menyakiti mereka berdua jika kau seperti itu!"

"Kau tahu apa, _hyung_?!" Taehyung berteriak frustasi, matanya menatap kesal. "Aku bisa mati jika tidak ada Yoongi!"

"Kau bahkan membuangnya," Jungkook menimpali. "Harusnya kau membiarkan Yoongi pergi dan bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai."

Genggaman tangan Taehyung melemah, Yoongi menunduk dalam dengan tangisannya.

"Jimin-ah…," panggilan lemah dari Yoongi membuat yang melangkah menjauh itu berhenti sejenak. " _Kajima_ ," Yoongi berlari, menghampiri sosok Jimin dan memeluknya erat. " _Kajima_ , _kajima_. Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin-ah. sangat mencintaimu," ia meracau dalam pelukan Jimin dan mereka berdua menangis bersama.

 **The End.**

Kalian pernah nonton filmnya jang geun suk? yang doremipasolrasido itu, yang openingnya anak sekolah jadi naga trus dikerjain itu heuhehe. Nah nah, ini keinspirasi dari itu. Mau aku sebut remake… tapi kok bukan remake. Ceritanya sama tapi berbeda. Ya maaf kalo jadi lebih engga jelas dan engga ada feel-nya. aku beneran lagi galau dan iseng aja ngetik ini.

Beginilah hasilnya. Aku bingung mau bikin Jimin gila… ya kali ya? kan ga lucu wkwk akhirnya aku buat ini deh. Endingnya mungkin maksa, pasti kalian ga ngefeel sama sekali deh nontonnya. Pasti sambil ketawa bukan malah nangis karena cerita yang ga jelas ini(?) hahaha yaudah ya review aja deh ya


End file.
